Of Lice and Men
Of Lice and Men Taylor has to cut off his scale scalp after getting lice. Season: 4 Episode: 20 Total Episode Count: 84 Prod. no.: 4BQT18 Featuring: Taylor, Tyler Also Appearing: Shubie, Tom, Vera, LeVar Smith, Evelyn Smith, Lenny, Harold, Sandals, Dr. Fist, Larry the Sea Leopard, Julius, Walt, Big Boob June, General Reginald, Mrs. Lowenstein, Shavonne, Lenny's father, T-Rex, Dump Truck Face, Two-Dads Dave, Dudley, Rice Pee Pee, Mrs. Hickerson, Roy, Dan Peck Plot: As Taylor gives a nickname on the new kid in school, there is a lice outbreak at school, Shubie finds Taylor is infested. When her attempts to pick them out fail, she is forced to cut of his scale scalp. When he is forced to face his classmates, he tries to camouflage his bald head with a scalp wig but fails and picks up the nickname "Mr. Peanut". He tries appealing to Shubie but doesn't get any sympathy. He tries a series of hats but also fails to deflect his classmates teasing. As he mopes, Tyler's perkiness surprises him and he learns Tyler's secret for deflecting the constant teasing using his imagination. After some early reluctance he gets the hang of things and imagines himself in a space battle. After bonding with Tyler, Taylor admits that he'll miss their adventures when his scale scalp grows back, but as he sleeps, Tyler shaves his head in the night to keep him bald. As he is forced to play with Tyler rather than face his friends, he begins to despair of his scale scalp growing back. After Taylor faces more teasing from his friends, Tyler is left with a hard decision of continuing to shave Taylor and decides to stop. Taylor awakens to find his scale scalp is finally growing back and Tyler agrees to let him out of a planned trip to a Wizard's restuarant as Shubie yells about her missing shaving cream. As Tyler watches Taylor go off with his friends, Taylor gives him his stuffed sea zebra Roy that he used in his imagination to watch over. As Taylor decides to be nicer with his imagination, Tyler takes off on another adventure in his mind. Meanwhile, Tom heads to his parents house to avoid the lice but when his parents head out to Legoland for the weekend, they leave Tom to house-sit. After Sandals shows up and gets in, he invites the rest of the gang over despite the "no guests" rule. Their bondinggets out hand when Sandals gets into Freight Train's RC Cola and they go on a road trip to the store to get more. But at the store, Big Boob June reveals that they haven't carried RC Cola for nearly forever and is pretty certain that can't get anymore in Sea Virgina and sends them to Sea Kentucky. On the road, the guys antics start to wear on Tom's nerves and finds out the guys raided even more of the RC. After getting to the store and locating the RC, they get home just before Freight Train and Cookie arrive. Freight Train is upset about Tom having friends over and then notices that he is hading something behind his back. Tom reveals he is holding a can of RC and as Freight Train prepares to give him a spanking, Tom tells of his father and gulps down the soda. Freight Train is faced by not only Tom but his friends as well, until he reveals that he has all of the other fathers backing him up too, after they were ratted out by a neighbor. As Tom and the guys cower as their dads approach, Freight Train hands him the belt for finally standing up to him and passes it on so he can beat his own son. The rest of the dads also pass on gifts to their sons and they all go to Freight Train's tree fort to drink RC. Trivia *TBA Rating TV-14: DLV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes